Reese's Pieces
by Tudykulous
Summary: The curiosity of a near four year old takes a lot of looking out for. Reese is mine everyone else belongs to Joss Whedon.
1. Chapter 1

The stuffed dragon hung from her soft little hands as she ran through the ship calling for her mother and father

The stuffed dragon hung from her soft little hands as she ran through the ship calling for her mother and father. They smiled as her blonde pigtails bobbed up and down as she spotted them. It was times like these when Reese seemed like neither of her parents but both at the same time. Her smile was all her own and her eyes gleamed like neither of theirs ever had. Yet her energy much like her fathers and her strength much like her mothers.

"Mommy!" Reese shrieked as Mal grabbed her from behind and spun around.

"Reese's pieces why ya screamin' like that?" Kaylee asked as the girl was spun again.

"Uncle Mal stop." Reese ordered.

"Hey no one gives orders round here except me." Mal said strictly, putting Reese on the ground. "And of course you must listen to your parents." Mal added quickly when he noticed Zoe glaring at him.

Reese had stopped listening at 'no', grabbed the dragon off the ground and dusted it off. She then ran over to her parents and took a seat on Wash's lap. Everyone took their seats at the table and started to eat dinner. Reese watched how her mother ate slowly spinning the noodles around her fork then eating it in one big bite. Reese tried to spin the noodles onto her fork but they wouldn't stay. Then giving up on the task to see if her daddy ate in an easier fashion. Wash ate the noodles with chopsticks and slurped the noodles instead of taking them in with one big bite. She reached for the chopsticks and took them from him causing him to chuckle.

"Sweetie I kind of need those." Wash chuckled as Reese tried to use them properly.

She tried and tried to get the noodles on her chopsticks but they wouldn't stay. She finally got frustrated and decided her hands worked better than the chopsticks or the fork. Zoe and Wash broke first followed by Kaylee and River. Inara and Mal tried to hold it in but failed miserably when Jayne let out his bellowing laugh. Preacher and Simon managed to keep their laughter in until Reese looked up to see what everyone was laughing about and they saw that her bowl of noodles barely got into her mouth. The table was bursting with laughter and Reese just looked around. She didn't understand anything she couldn't comprehend why they were laughing. Her chin started to quiver and her messy hands clamped Wash's shirt. She dug her head into his chest and started to cry. Wash stopped laughing as concern fell on his face. Everyone slowly stopped laughing and went back to their food but when Reese didn't stop crying Zoe decided it was time for mommy to step in.

"Wash I got her," she whispered trying not to disturb anyone's meal further.

Zoe picked up Reese and headed to hers and Wash's bunk.

"No mommy," Reese whined reaching for Wash.

"I'll come say goodnight in a second baby." Wash reassured his little girl.

Zoe started to walk away from the table again but Reese started to cry in protest. Zoe kept walking and Reese kept crying. Zoe knew that Reese was going to be stubborn and she wouldn't stop crying until Wash came. Reese looked up at her mom and whipped her tears away.

"Mommy?" Reese asked cautiously.

"Hm?" Zoe replied.

"Are you mad at me?" Zoe's usually stone expression cracked and she stood inches from the door.

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?" Reese asked again.

"No," Zoe set her down so she could go down the ladder, "sweetie I'm not mad at you. What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know." Reese said stepping off the ladder and shrugging her shoulders in a very Wash-like fashion.

"Come on get over here." Zoe said patting a spot on the bed in the middle of the room.

Reese walked over and tried to get up on the bed. She was having a hard time but wouldn't let Zoe help her onto the bed. Finally she got onto the bed and she sat in front of Zoe who started to take out the pigtails that stuck out from the side of her head. Even though Reese was only about four she was already used to these kinds of sit-downs she and Zoe shared almost every night. Reese liked them the most on days when Zoe, Mal, and Jayne had gone out on jobs. It was a reassuring talk or sometimes just a hug that let her know that Zoe was still there that her mom would never leave.

"Come on what's wrong?" Zoe asked pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

Reese snuggled in closer to her mother. She wrapped her arms around Zoe and burst into tears. Zoe, somewhat shocked, rubbed Reese's back until the tears subsided. They sat in silence for a while until Wash walked in. Wash had never walked into a moment like this usually he walked in shortly after Zoe had either tucked in or had started to read a book to Reese, but he had never walked in on them talking. Zoe glanced up at Wash and motioned for him to come sit down.

"Sweetie?"

"Yes mommy."

"Time for bed." Zoe said placing a soft kiss on Reese's forehead. "Daddy is going to tuck you in tonight."

Reese stood up and waited patently for Wash to get in front of her and fearlessly jumped off the bed into her daddy's waiting arms. Zoe watched the very different exchange and smiled when Reese let out a small giggle. All the fights Zoe and Wash had had over this issue of kids ended the day Reese was born. Now every time Wash sees that beautiful little girl's face his face lights up. Zoe couldn't believe that Reese was about to turn four and it still only seemed like yesterday since she was born. Wash was so happy to see their beautiful Reese for the first time. She probably could have said anything and his smile wouldn't have left his face.

"Mommy?" Wash asked jokingly.

"Yes?" Zoe replied rolling her eyes.

"Reese wants to say goodnight."

--

Wash walked into the room to see Zoe already fast asleep and he could hear Reese snoring. Just to check that she wasn't messing around he went to the far corner of the room to check on her. Reese was lying on her side with her dragon dangling from her hand that was hanging over the side of the bed. He smiled and readjusted her arm so she could be more comfortable. Then he went to go get himself ready for bed.

"Daddy?" Reese shot up out of her sleep and looked around. "Daddy?" She called more persistently.

"Hold on sweetie." Wash called from the other side of the room. "Let me"

"I'm scared," she whispered probably hoping that Wash hadn't heard it.

"Sweetie why are you scared?" He asked.

"Mommy wasn't there?" She looked down at her fingers and then started to freak out. "Mommy wasn't there! She was gone! I couldn't find her! You told me to make sure she was ok!" He ran over to Reese and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Sweetie, mommy's right there," he said pointing to Zoe. "It was a dream."

"No it wasn't!" She yelled at him tearing away from his grip.

"Sweetie I'm right here," Zoe said sitting in front of Reese.

Reese lunged toward Zoe wrapping her arms around her. "Mommy!"

"I'm right here," Zoe said again rubbing her daughter's back. "I'm right here."

Wash sat down next to Zoe but she motioned for him to go and lay down while she got Reese back in bed. Wash looked down at her uncertainly but when she gave him the look he got up and walked to the bed. Zoe sat on the floor rocking Reese back and forth humming softly.

Reese sat in her arms for a while but pushed away and crawled back into bed. Zoe didn't move from the floor till Reese turned to face the wall. Zoe looked back at Wash got up and walked back over to the bed. They sat quietly for a while neither one able to sleep while thinking that Reese might wake up again. Finally they let their eyes close and before to long they were sleeping.

Wash woke up the next morning to a foot in his face and Zoe laughing. Reese had gotten out of bed and crawled in with them shortly after they had fallen asleep. Through the coarse of the night she had found away to get her foot in Wash's face and Zoe had woken up to find her like that.

"Who…wha…whoa?" Wash groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Shh, she's still sleeping," Zoe, laughed pointing at the source of the now audible snoring.

Wash laughed at his daughter and gently moved her foot from his face. She felt him moving her foot and went to roll over. Her hand went straight to Wash's arm as she started to fall but Wash grabbed her and placed her between him and Zoe. She relaxed as she laid her head on Zoe's lap.

"I don't think we should wake her up quite yet," Zoe whispered running her fingers through Reese's hair. "And after last night I think I'll talk Mal into giving us vacation time."

"Wait why after last night?" Wash asked.

"Well I've been up for a while," Zoe shrugged, "Simon said it might have had to do with us putting our lives in danger on a daily basis. He said that maybe going to see family or maybe just going out to dinner with her would help."

"I guess we can see my parents since we are stopping on Paquin," Wash groaned. "They still haven't met Reese yet. I can't remember if I told them either."

"Do they even know you're married?" Zoe asked sarcastically.

"Well my mom might remember and maybe my sister. Actually it would be kind of fun to see Max again. Maybe we should stop by at least to see how Max is doing." Wash said a little less sarcasm in his voice. "I don't think you ever met my dad didn't come to the wedding and all."

"Well my parents only ever hear about you they've never actually seen you." Zoe said. "I think I sent them a capture of you and Reese last time we stopped at the postal station."

"Maybe we could make a stop on Salisbury too," Wash suggested, "unless we get a job on Paquin we can be there in a few days."

Zoe looked at Reese who was slowly waking up. "Sounds like a good idea. My parents would like it."

"Mommy?" Reese asked groggily.

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry!" She exclaimed all of a sudden not so tired.

--

Wash and Zoe walked down Serenity's ramp onto the dirt ground of Paquin. Reese ran out ahead of them with the dragon hanging out of her hand. This was the first time Reese had been let off-ship at Paquin since most the time they only stopped here to pull a heist. She was excited to be meeting her Grandma and Grandpa but she didn't exactly know why her dad was being so tense.

"Daddy let's go!" She exclaimed running back to grab her father's hand.

"Sweetie slow down," Zoe laughed as Kaylee walked up next to them.

"She keeps runnin' like that and she'll burn out," Kaylee laughed looking at the little girl that was trying to drag Wash. "Well have fun."

"Daddy!" Reese cried as she started to get frustrated.

"Wash I think it's time to go," Zoe said looking over at her husband.

"Do we have to?" He whined.

'_And I wondered where she got it from,' _Zoe thought. "Yes we have to go." She said taking his hand. "It's only for the day."

"Oh fine." Wash said looking at Zoe.

"Can we go now?!" Reese asked starting to get impatient.

"Yep we can go now!" Wash exclaimed mimicking his daughter's energy.

"Yippy!" Reese exclaimed skipping ahead.

"Whoa wait a sec you stay by your mom and I ok?" Wash said running to grab her before she ran into the street.

"Ok." Reese said as Wash picked her up.

"Daddy we've been walking for hours," Reese whined stomping her foot.

"We've been walking for ten minutes."

"But my feet hurt," she continued to whine. Then her eyes lit up and she looked at Wash.

"What is going on in your sneaky little mind?"

"Can I ride on your shoulders?"

"Maybe in a few minutes."

"That means no."

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does."

"Zoe?" Wash whined.

"Pick her up and she'll stop."

Wash did so and the rest of the trip was quiet except for the occasional 'Are we there yet' and the 'I'm hungry'.

Finally they got to the small house and Wash put Reese on the ground. He and Zoe walked behind her as she ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. When the door opened a young woman step out and greeted them. Her features were a lot like Wash's but her hair was more of a red than a blonde. When she saw Wash and Zoe and then Reese her eyes went wide.

"Hobie! You and Zoe had a baby!" She ran to Wash and Zoe pulling them both into a tight hug. "Why didn't you tell anyone? What's her name? Oh she's so cute!"

"I told mom guess word didn't get out." Wash mumbled then looked up at the girl. "Max you look different?"

"Yep," she looked down at her slightly swelled stomach, "mom doesn't like the father much but dad hates him so what's a girl to do."

"Hi I'm Reese!" Reese exclaimed ending Wash and Max's conversation.

"Oh that's such a pretty name," Max said looking at Zoe and Wash.

"Sometimes Auntie Kaylee calls me Reese's Pieces." Reese said bringing her dragon up to her face.

"Who's that?" Max asked pointing at the dragon.

"Oh this is my dragon," she said hugging it tightly. "Nana Cobb got it for me."

"Oh," Max said even though she didn't know who Nana Cobb was. "Does your dragon have a name?"

"Umm… well no."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Reese watched out the window as her parents talked to her aunt. They had said something about her grandparents had gone to see a play about an hour before they showed up. Max then told Reese that they would show up within the hour. So now Reese just sat her head in the window, waiting for her grandparents to show.

It was autumn on Paquin and the leaves were falling. Reese occupied her time by watching the leaves fall gracefully from their perch. They made her think of something her dad had said once when he thought he was alone on the bridge. _'I'm a leaf on the wind,'_ she thought, _'what does that mean?'_ She giggled at the thought of Serenity being like a leaf.

"Are they here yet?" Wash asked walking up behind his daughter.

"Why are you so anxious?" Zoe asked taking his hand in hers.

"Just want to see my mom and dad so bad," he said sarcastically causing Zoe and Max to laugh.

Reese's eyes went wide as her grandparents came into view. "They're here! They're here!" She exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Wow," Wash whispered covering his ears.

Max ran out the door to greet her parents. She started to ask them question about the play and how it went but her parents just wanted to get inside.

"Well here goes nothing," Wash sighed as his mother and father walked into the room.

---

Dawn Washburne walked in her house still talking with Max about the play when her husband dropped everything that was in his hands. She went to look up at him when she saw her son standing completely still with a protective arm on the small child in front of him and his other hand gripping his wife's hand so tightly that his knuckles were white. Dawn's eyes focused on the small child.

"Hoban?" Wash's father asked.

"Dad," Wash replied.

Reese backed up into Wash suddenly shy. She held onto his hand as her grandparents stared at her. She looked up at him and saw that he was watching her too.

"This is Reese," Wash told his parents who nodded. "Reese go say hi."

Reluctantly she let go of his hand and walked toward her grandparents. She looked up at them and they looked at her.

"H-hi," Reese said gripping her dragon tighter and putting her thumb in her mouth.

"Hello," Dawn replied running a hand through Reese's hair. "Would you like some cookies?" Reese smiled and nodded.

"Wait did you eat dinner yet?" Dawn asked.

"Not yet," she sighed knowing what was to come next.

"Well I guess we can give you your dessert first," Dawn said walking towards the kitchen. "Well are you coming?" She asked turning towards Reese.

She looked over at Zoe and Wash nervously, but walked towards the kitchen refusing to turn down cookies. Max followed them into the kitchen and left Wash and Zoe facing the sill shocked Grandpa. Wash walked over to his father and picked up everything from the floor. Wash went to say something when his father's arms were suddenly wrapped around him and everything he had picked up was back on the floor.

"I- I'm s-so s-sorry," his father sobbed. "I-I d-didn't mean any of it." Wash stood quietly as his dad let go of him.

"Daddy! Grandma made peanut butter cookies! They're so yummy!" Reese exclaimed running into the room.

"Really?" Wash asked trying to act all surprised. "Wait did you say peanut butter?"

"Yep and they're really yummy!" Reese exclaimed. "Why are they bad?"

"No," Wash laughed looking towards his father, "just the tickle monster loves little kids with peanut butter cookies!"

Reese stared at Wash for a second then looked at Zoe who had an equally confused grin on. "Daddy, what's the tickle monster?"

"You don't know what the tickle monster is?" Max gasped. "Your dad didn't warn you about the tickle monster?"

Reese started to back up into Zoe. "Momma!" She cried grabbing onto Zoe's arm.

"Now look what you did," Max joked, "you scared her!"

"No I didn't you did!"

---

30 years earlier

"Dinners ready!" Dawn called.

Hoban ran in knocking over two chairs and barely missing a third as he took his seat. Max wobbled in behind him tripping over the first chair.

"Hobie," Dawn sighed, "did you have to knock everything over?"

"Yes momma," Hoban grinned. "The tickle monster is after me!"

"Oh really?" Dawn looked at her son's pockets. "Turn them inside out mister."

"Awe come on," Hoban groaned turning his pockets inside out and letting three peanut butter cookies fall to the ground.

"Hoban Washburne how many times do I have to tell you 'No more cookies before dinner'?" Dawn asked picking up Max.

"You told me that but you never told me to eat any less cookies before dinner," Hoban smiled looking towards the door.

"Hobie wun!" Max screeched. "Dada gona get you!"

Hoban looked around the room for a new hiding spot before he hid in a cupboard. He heard his father come into the room and peaked out.

"Hun it's dinner time pick this little tickle monster thing up after dinner," Dawn sighed but Mark was still looking for Hoban.

"Come on boy, it's dinner time!" Mark called noticing the crack in the cupboard. "I see where you're hiding!"

He went to the cupboard and slowly opened the door. Hoban was sitting there with a big huge grin on his face.

"Dad," Hoban sighed crawling out of the cupboard, "how'd ya know?"

"I took a wild guess," Mark shrugged picking the boy up. "Am I allowed to do that?"

"Yeah but sometimes you gotta pretend to not find me."

---

"Dinners ready!" Max called.

Reese ran in laughing as Mark and Wash chased after her. Zoe walked in after with Dawn who seemed quite amused.

"Reese be careful," Zoe cringed as Reese ran near the stove.

"Oh don't worry she knows the limits just has to break them first," Dawn explained going to help Max. "Hoban Washburne!"

Dawn eyed her son as he slowly took his hand away from the counter. She motioned for him to turn his pockets inside out.

"I told ya you get caught!" Reese laughed as Wash took three cookies out of his pockets and placed them gently on the counter.

"You never learn do you?" Mark asked sitting down at the table. "Even when you're old and gray she will be there, watching."

"Ok foods getting cold and I want to eat so lets dig in," Max laughed.

Everyone took their seats, Mark at one end and Dawn at the other. Zoe sat on Wash's left and Dawn's right with Reese sitting across from her. Reese tried to eat with her fork but it just wasn't working the food wouldn't stay on.

"Reese you're allowed to use your hands," Wash smiled showing her how to fold the taco. "See?"

Reese smiled she looked at everyone else and noticed that they had done the same thing. Mark was in shock at his granddaughter's amazement over the smallest of things. He hadn't remembered if Wash or Max had ever been as amazed with anything like how Reese was amazed by a simple taco.

"Max is James coming to pick you up?" Dawn asked.

"Yes he is," Max smiled, "going to a vid."

"Really?"

"Who's James?"

"Baby daddy, and yes we are going to a movie." Max looked up at her brother. "You don't have to kick his butt dad already did."

"Well you know dad," Wash didn't look up from his plate.

"Can I have more?" Reese asked looking at her clean plate.

"What do you say?" Zoe asked getting up.

"Peas?" Reese smiled.

"Close enough," Zoe sighed.

Reese ate her second taco faster than the first. When she was done she sat at the table quietly while the grown ups finished there meal. She looked around the room and a picture above the fireplace caught her eye. There was a small girl that she assumed was her aunt Max but her dad looked a lot younger than the girl in that picture.

"Grandma," Reese started, walking over to the fireplace. "Who's that?"

Everyone at the table turned and looked at Reese. Dawn walked over got the picture down and handed it to Reese. Reese saw the picture up close and noticed that the girl was definitely not Max. She had blonde curls, gray eyes, and a pink tutu on with pink ballet shoes.

"That's Jetta," Dawn gave Reese a weak smile.

Wash looked at the picture that Reese was holding. He had remembered taking that picture, how he hated being all dressed up for Jetta's recital. That was her last recital.

"Who's Jetta?"

"Jetta would've been your aunt," Dawn answered taking the picture out of Reese's hand.

"What happened?" Reese asked.

"She got real sick started seeing things," Wash tried to answer in the best way. "She went crazy."

"Well that was some good food!" Mark exclaimed. "You guys staying the night or you got somewhere to be?"

"We'd stay but got to leave early tomorrow morning," Wash said helping Max clear off the table.

Mark nodded slowly. "Well I'm happy you guys stopped by I never thought I…Reese what are you doing?"

Everyone turned and looked at Reese. She walked towards the only closed door in the house. Wash knew what room it was and why it was kept closed. Reese's hand had barely touched the doorknob when Wash grabbed her and pulled her away, turning her to face him.

"Don't ever go in there!" He demanded. "Got it?"

"Yes daddy," Reese said tears forming in her eyes. "I heard scratching on the door."

"I know I hear it too," Wash picked her up and walked towards the couch.

"I want Draggie," Reese yawned.

"What's Draggie?"

---


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

Mark had offered to give Zoe, Wash, and Reese a ride back to Serenity seeing as they had stayed later than what they had planned and Reese was starting to fall asleep. James had come to pick Max up shortly after dinner and had met the three visitors.

"So you're the famous big brother that'll kick my as…butt," James stopped himself and looked down at Reese.

"Don't worry she's heard worse," Wash sighed. "And if you do anything to my sister I will…have my wife kill you."

"Daddy," Reese whined, "I'm tired."

"Me to," Zoe said leaning into him.

"My girls? Tired? No way!" Wash joked.

Zoe gave him a quick eye roll but Reese glared at him. "I want Draggie!"

Max looked on the couch and saw the dragon sitting in the corner. She handed the dragon to Reese.

"You named your dragon?" Max asked.

"Yep," Reese yawned.

"Ok I'm ready to take you guys home." Mark sighed as he walked to the door. "Are you sure you can't stay? We have a few extra rooms."

"We really have to be getting home got a lot of things to do tonight before we can leave tomorrow." Wash sighed.

"Do you think you can come back soon and not disappear on us?" Max asked.

"We'll be back," wash smiled, "I promise."

"Daddy can we bring some cookies home?"

---

"Where you heading next?" Mark asked as Wash directed him to Serenity.

"Salisbury…I think?" Wash whispered. "Going to see Zoe's family. They haven't met Reese yet either."

"What was stopping you from seeing Zoe's parents?" Mark asked.

"Nothing but bad timing." Wash smiled when he heard Reese mumbling behind him.

"Last time we were on Salisbury was a month before Zoe had Reese," Wash grinned. "She went and saw her folks but I got stuck in the infirmary with a concussion."

"Sorry about that," Zoe winced.

"Well I guess this is it," Mark nodded toward Serenity. "See you soon, hopefully."

"Yep hopefully we'll be here soon." Wash smiled.

"Hoban," Mark said as Wash started to walk away with Reese and Zoe. "If anything happens to any of you tell us. We don't want you to shut us out again."

"I will, dad."

---

"How'd it go?" Inara asked when she saw Zoe in the galley.

"Well," Zoe smiled. "Wash was just worked up over something his dad said along time ago."

"Well sometimes it's the little things that hurt the most." Inara sighed. "Like paper-cuts."

"Ouch!" mal exclaimed holding his finger.

"See what I mean."

"What is Wash doing on the couch?" Mal asked nodding toward Wash's sleeping figure.

"Long day," Zoe sighed, "being the tickle monster and all."

"Did he get everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes sir." Zoe smiled. "I better get Wash to bed. Night."

"Night."

"Hon, come on lets go to bed."

"Sleep is a good thing," Wash yawned looking up at Zoe. "I don't want to. It's not my bed time mommy." He joked.

Zoe glared at him. "Don't make me__" she started.

"I'm going," Wash grumbled.

Zoe and Wash fell asleep quickly that night without any wake ups from Reese. She had slept through the whole night without any nightmares. Wash didn't have to check for monsters; Zoe didn't have to rock their little girl back to sleep. All was quiet.

"Auntie Kaylee?" Reese asked poking her head into the engine room.

"What is it honey?" Kaylee asked from behind the engine.

"I'm getting kind of hungry," Reese looked around the room. "You look busy."

"Very," Kaylee sighed.

"I'll go ask momma," Reese sighed walking out of the room.

"Momma?" Reese smiled climbing into her parents' bed. "I'm hungry." Zoe turned away from Wash to look at her daughter.

"What time is it?" She groaned.

"I don't know," Reese sighed. "Time for food."

Wash chuckled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Is everyone else awake?"

"Yep they've been awake for awhile," she replied sitting in between them. "They told me not to bother you, but I was hungry and they wouldn't listen they're all too busy!" She laid her head on Zoe's pillow. "You guys aren't too busy are you?"

"Nope just waking up." Wash smiled finally sitting up. "What do you want?"

"Captain Crunch!" She exclaimed standing up on the bed then she started to bounce up and down.

"I don't think we have any Captain Crunch left," Wash smiled grabbing his daughter mid jump.

"Hey," she whined.

"No more jumping on the bed," Wash said, "don't want you to fall, again."

"Momma?" Reese whined. "Daddy won't let me jump on the bed."

"Momma's the one that told you no in the first place," Zoe smiled.

Reese looked up as if to say darn but she didn't protest. Instead she just wiggled her way out of Wash's arms and ran toward the ladder. She ran into the galley and nearly missed Jayne.

"Whoa!" Jayne exclaimed picking her up. "Where do ya think yer going?"

"Jayne put me down!" Reese screeched. She started to hit Jayne.

"What's gotten into you?" Jayne smirked as he pulled at Reese's hands. "Knock it off!" He cried as Zoe and Wash walked into the room. "Here's your little beast." He grumbled handing her to Zoe.

"Hey," Zoe said taking Reese's hands in hers, "that wasn't nice."

"He probably deserved it the big bully," Wash laughed.

"Don't encourage her," Zoe sighed.

"I didn't mean to." Reese tried but Zoe wasn't buying it.

"Go say sorry," Zoe said putting her down on the ground. "Now."

"Yes momma," she mumbled. "Unkie Jayjay!"

Zoe listened as Reese's voice disappeared. She sat in the galley with Wash as they waited for her to come back into the room.

"How much longer till we reach Salisbury?" Mal asked walking in with Inara.

"A good six hours." Wash sighed leaning back in his chair. "Do we have a job lined up?"

"Yep," Mal grinned. "But you guys will have a day to rest before the job takes place. Zoe, maybe your pa could give us some tips with these folks or at least put in a good word for us."

"My dad never had left the ship he wouldn't know who it was," Zoe smirked. "Pilots just don't seem to know anyone."

"Hey," Wash mumbled. "I know people. Patience for one is a__" he stopped when Reese ran into the room.

"That doesn't count," Zoe smiled.

"Maybe," Mal and Wash said in unison.

"Still ask your dad how to deal with the Wrights."

Zoe's face went to stone. "The Wrights?"

"Yep, sound familiar?" Mal asked looking up.

"I'm still hungry." She whispered to Wash.

"You can have a cookie," Wash answered trying to listen to the conversation.

"Yes I have." Zoe said. "And sir, you are crazy for taking that job."

Reese looked up at Mal. "Ooo, momma said you're crazy! Daddy is uncle Mal crazy?"

"Well if your momma says he is then yes," Wash smiled handing Reese a cookie.

---

"Uncle Mal, why don't you like kids?" Reese asked.

"Who told you I don't like kids?" Mal asked slightly shocked. "You're a kid and I love you."

"I heard Kaylee and 'Nara talking." Reese sighed. "They talk a lot."

"They were talking about me?" Mal smiled. "I think you just missed the important part of the conversation."

"But they said…"

"Don't worry about what they said." Mal smiled. "You are my favorite little one in the verse."

"Can I have another cookie?" Reese asked quietly.

"Yeah sure," Mal smiled handing her another cookie. "Wait did you just…" Reese giggled and ran out of the room.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger," Inara smiled taking the seat next to Mal.

"She's knows what to say," Mal smiled. "I can't blame her for that."

---

"Reese?" Kaylee whispered walking into the bridge. "Reese's Pieces you up here?" Kaylee looked around the small room before walking out. "You better not be in the engine room or Mal will have my head."

"I don't want you to die!" Reese cried running to Kaylee and hugging her around the middle. "Please don't die!"

"Where were you?" Kaylee asked.

"I was getting a cookie from uncle Mal." Reese sighed. "You're not going to die are you?"

"No honey, I'm fine." Kaylee smiled picking the three-year-old up.

"Reese it's time for your nap," Wash smiled.

"I don't want a nap!" Reese wiggled out of Kaylee's arms but Wash grabbed her before she got to far.

"Reese if you go to sleep I'll teach you a new game."

"A new game!" Reese exclaimed. "But I don't want to go to bed."

"Then no new game," Kaylee sighed. "And I really thought you would like a new game."

"Fine," Reese mumbled, "I'll take my nap."

"Thanks Kaylee," Wash smiled.

"No problem," Kaylee replied.

---

Zoe sat on the bed trying to decide whether or not to wake Reese up. She seemed so peaceful. It definitely wasn't everyday that Zoe noticed just how peaceful everything seemed while Reese slept. Wash walked in quietly to put on a different pair of shoes (the slightly less wholly ones).

"She's not awake yet?" Wash whispered.

"No," Zoe smiled. "I think we should let her sleep."

Wash looked at Reese a smile filling his face. Then he picked her up gently.

"Time to get going," Zoe smiled.

"Your parents don't live far do they?" Wash asked.

"No, we could walk." Zoe said.

"Sounds good to me."

---

Zoe saw her youngest brother coming to meet them. She looked at Wash to see his reaction. Her brother was blond, tall, and scrawny compared to what he thought Zoe's brothers would look like.

"That's Todd," Zoe laughed. "He's my twin and he looks most like my mom."

"Your mom is blond?" Wash asked. "Wait twin?"

"Daddy where are we?" Reese asked looking around. "Who's that?" She asked pointing at Todd.

"Your uncle Todd," Zoe smiled then turned to give her brother a hug.

"You must be Reese," Todd smiled then looked toward Wash, "and you must be Wash. How's the head?"

"Fine," Wash smirked setting Reese on the ground.

Wash and Todd shared a few stories of things that Zoe had thrown at them over the years as they walked back toward the house. Zoe and Reese stayed a few paces behind them.

"Momma?" Reese mumbled

"Yes sweetheart."

"I'm confused?"

"About what?" Zoe asked looking down at Reese.

"You didn't wake me up before we left," Reese sighed. "You always wake me up before we go any where."

"I'm sorry," Zoe said offering her hand to her daughter. "You still looked tired so we let you sleep."

"Oh," Reese looked up and took Zoe's hand. "So where are we going?"

"To see Nana and Papa," Zoe replied.

Reese nodded her head before catching up with Wash and Todd. Zoe looked around her parents yard memories flooding back to her.

---

Around 20 years earlier…

"Let go of me!" Zoe screamed at her oldest brother Jacob. "Put me down!"

"My little sister won't even give me a hug?" Jacob teased.

"Go ask Rosie to give you a hug," Zoe glared. "She's the one that gives hugs."

"But I want a hug from my favorite sister," Jacob smirked looking around. "Don't tell Rosie I said that."

"Rosie!" Zoe yelled.

"Hey!" Jacob glared dropping Zoe on the ground.

"Ouch!" Zoe winced before getting up and running inside the house. "Rosie!" She yelled with Jacob close behind her.

"What?" The ten year old asked.

"Jacob just told me that I was his fav__" Zoe started before Jacob put his hand in front of her mouth.

"Oh I just told her how much you mean to me," Jacob smiled with his hand firmly around d her mouth.

"No you're lying," Rosie said.

"How'd you?" Jacob asked as Rosie pointed behind them at the three other boys making faces from their bedroom doors.

"Todd, Nathan, Kevin I'm going to kill you!" Jacob yelled as the boys ran.

"Ha!" Zoe mocked.

"It's good to have everyone home isn't it?" Their mother, Rachel smiled.

"I don't know if I can handle much more of this," Daniel Alleyne whispered pulling at his hair.

"Poor daddy were making him go gray," Zoe and Rosie laughed as their father stared.

"No your brothers are," he replied.

"Hey dad can I go on a date?" Rosie asked sweetly.

"I take that back," Daniel sighed walking toward the kitchen.

"Nice one," Zoe smiled. "I never tried that one."

"He wouldn't believe it coming from you," Rosie smirked. "All the guys are to afraid that you'll kick their ass."

---

"Todd, what took you so long we asked you to go take out the trash and you were gone for… Zoe!!" The young blond exclaimed. "Oh my goodness, you weren't kidding she's so adorable."

"Rosie, this is Wash and Reese." Zoe smiled at her sister. "Wash, Reese thins is my sister Rosie."

"So she's my aunt?" Reese asked looking at Zoe who nodded.

Reese looked up at Rosie with a small smile. Rosie kneeled down to Reese's level and gave her a smile.

"You look like your daddy," she said. "I bet you get that a lot." Reese nodded.


End file.
